300B.Sp - 2. The awakening
Back Greece, Year XI, NG. A nuclear attack happened eleven years earlier. Many lives were lost, many cities were destroyed entirely, many countries seemed to collapse. It all because of a war, fought by european countries against each other, for no apparent reason. By the year 2150 AD, all of Europe, despite the fact that they were destroyed by the nuclear attack, began to rise again. Greece took eleven years to become once again a powerful nation. Spain, Germany, Italy and France followed. For some, eleven years is a record time. For others, it's a little bit too slow. For the greeks, it was enough time. A 30-year-old man is sitting on a bench. His hair is black and his eyes are brown. He has a toned body thanks to continuous training. He is now wearing a navy blue polo shirt, white cargo pants and blue snug sneakers. He's looking at the sunny blue sky for a moment as he is taking a rest. His name is Leonidas, a key soldier of the Spartan Program, a program made to defend Greece from outer threats. Leonidas decides to buy an icecream when his phone begins to ring. His phone looks like any smartphone would like nowadays: a phone with touchscreen, apps and internet connection. Leonidas checks his phone — it's his boss, Alex, another key person from the Spartan Program. Both Leonidas and Alex joined the Spartan Program inspired by the need to protect their nation. Alex joined on January, year VII, NG. Leonidas joined seven months later. "Hello? Alex?" - Leonidas asks. "Oh hi, Leonidas. Where are you? What are you doing?" - Alex replies. "Taking a rest downtown. I was going to buy some icecream when the phone rang." - Leonidas explains. "Oh I see. Look, I need you for something. Are you still at the park?" - Alex asks. "Still at the park. What do you need, Alex?" - Leonidas gets up from the bench. "We need to talk about your next mision. Where can we meet?" Alex asks. "On the same bench I was sitting. Where are you?" Leonidas replies. "Behind you! He he!" Alex jokes as he approaches Leonidas from behind. Leonidas gets startled a bit, then laughes as he ends the call. He then turns to see Alex, a 50-year old man with grey hair and brown eyes. He wears a black polo shirt and white bermuda shorts. "How's it going, Leonidas?" Alex says as he shakes hands with Leonidas. "As fine as always, Alex!" Leonidas answers as he laughs. "Awesome. Now let's get down to the basics. Your next mission could be your biggest ever." Said Alex. "Why?" Asked a surprised Leonidas. "You're going to Iran and overthrow the current dictator." Alex said in a serious tone. "Really? And with who shall I go?" Asked Leonidas. "I'm thinking about assigning the biggest army ever. Guess how big it is." Said Alex. "One million? Two millions?... One hundred millions?" Leonidas tried to guess with no avail. "Wrong my friend. It's threehundred billion spartans... all yours to command." Alex tells Leonidas. This is a surprise for Leonidas. For a while, the number of Spartans leaves him speechless - he never imagined such size for such army until today. Leonidas decides to make Alex explain this revelation. "Excuse me, Alex, but... why threehundred billions of spartans?" Asked Leonidas. "Let me explain, son" Alex starts to explain. "This is the biggest mission ever carried by the Greek Army in the last 50 years. What we're facing here is an extremely powerful army built over the years. The estimated amount of these soldiers would be around 41 billions. As part of the Spartan Program's directive, I suggested that we can greatly outnumber them. Everyone was confused at first, but eventually they got the hang of it and agreed with me. Now let me talk about the strengh of our army. Wanna know?" "No problem" Says Leonidas. "Just make it quick because I'm hungry." "OK." Alex continues. "Not all of the Spartans here are greeks born in Greece, because you know Greece isn't big enough to house all those 300 billion Spartans, right?" Alex then tells Leonidas that part of those 300 billion Spartans are actually living on other planets similar to Earth due to the army's overwhelming size. One of these planets are named Zeus, another is called Hephaestus, and another of these planets is called Athenea, all named after the greek deities. Acording to Alex, of all those 300 billions of Spartans, only 5,1 million reside in Greece, and around 650,000 of them live in Athens. "Wow... that's impressive!" says Leonidas. "Well it'l be 1 PM soon and I'm getting pretty hungry. Let's go somewhere to eat, don't you think?" "Sound like a good idea." Alex agrees. "But let's make sure to go to Headquarters after this. I'm going to assign you the first of a big number of missions with the objective of liberate Iran... Hey! I forgot that you were going to buy some icecream!" The two depart the park as they laugh. Their next stop is the restaurant on the corner. Then they'll go to Headquarters. Headquarters of the Spartan Program. 2 hours later. The Headquarters of the Spartan Program are composed of several buildings, all surrounded by a dark grey wall. At the gate, there's two heavily-armed guards at each side of the gate. But not only they have to guard the place. There's a series of sniper towers guarding every corner of the complex, specially the entrance. Leonidas and Alex arrive to the entrance and try to enter Headquarters, but one of the guards, called Ron, tries to stop the duo. "Somebody told me that you were out there at the park, right?" says Ron. "Yes we did." Alex replies. "Why?" "Alot of people at HQ were waiting for you this morning." Ron stated. "So you better explain it to the rest of the guys." "No problem, Ron." Leonidas says. "Right away! Let's go Alex". Ron lets the duo enter HQ, not before the other guard, Dan, begins to question this. "Eh, Ron!" Dan asks. "You sure that these two go out just for fun?" "I'm indeed sure, Dan." Ron confirms it, then asks the other guard. "I mean, how do these two have the absolute freedom to go whenever they want?" "Dunno." Dan has his doubts. "But, nonetheless, they're like the dopest soldiers in town." "Yeah, Dan." Ron agrees. "I remember clearly that I fought alongside Alex as a cadet when we were in the Dennorian Kingdom." "Really?" Dan says. "You lucky dog!" "Nah!" Ron replies. "That's just fate, man." "Fate, eh?" Dan replies. "We'll see, buddy." Category:300B.Sp Category:300Billions Saga Category:Episodes